The apparatus of this invention is directed to driving or inserting pins (such as "Spirol" coiled spring pins made by C.E.M. Co., Inc., Killingly, Connecticut) into holes of workpieces, for example, for anchoring two or more workpieces against relative movement.
Means for inserting such coiled spring pins into workpieces are generally known. However, continued need for such devices exists wherein the pin inserter will provide reliable operation over extended periods of time in a unit which is relatively inexpensive to make and is trouble-free during use.